someday is not a day of the week (Lesters story)
by the newest daughter
Summary: That brings me to today and the drive across town to Haywood and my other family who does not know (except Bobby and Beautiful) about the family I am currently pulling in the garage with. I called Bobby this morning and told him that I was bringing Alex and his nieces and nephews to the building. When I park in the garage the kids are bouncing in their seats when they see him stand
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my new story and I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Ranger and Stephanie are not quite together yet but they are working on it but this story is Lesters.

* * *

During our first date she told me she had seven kids. I was shocked but she explained biologically she is their older sister to 6 and aunt to the youngest but in reality she is mommy. We dated for almost two months before she invited me to Sunday dinner with her family. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life and I think I drove Bobby crazy with what ifs but it all went good.

It's been six months since that day when I met my kids and five since they asked me to move in. Michael (Mike) 16, Joseph (Joe) 14, Brieanna (Bree) 12, Janice (Jan) 9, Nathan (Nate) 6, Anthony (Ant) 4, Gabriella (Gabby) almost 2. I spend every night, unless I was on duty, at home with my family.

That brings me to today and the drive across town to Haywood and my other family who does not know (except Bobby and Beautiful) about the family I am currently pulling in the garage with. I called Bobby this morning and told him that I was bringing Alex and his nieces and nephews to the building. When I park in the garage the kids are bouncing in their seats when they see him standing by the elevator waiting on us.

Alex unhooks Gabby and picks her up in her arms Bobby follows suit with Ant and Nate begs me to give him a piggy back ride. I laugh and do exactly that. Bree clings to Alex's side and Jan to Bobby's side. The two oldest boys walk in back of us to the elevator. After we are all in Bobby hits for us to go to five.

I take a deep breath and brace myself for all the questions that are going to come from all ends. Steph is waiting when the doors open and smiles at me before she starts introducing herself. She has never met any of the kids but she has met my Gorgeous twice before but from my stories she knows each one just with one glance.

She introduces herself and has Bree and Jan telling her their life stories with in seconds like they have all been best friends for life. Gabby reaches out and calls for her daddy which makes Mike smile and scoop her out of Gorgeous arms and into his he kisses her head and starts whispering in her ear. He spins in a circle while flying her around in his arms which sets her off into a fit of giggles which makes both us us smile at them.

Joe the shyest out of the kids has been glued to my side since we stepped onto the floor with his face practically buried into my side. I wrapped my arm around him as soon as he made contact. Nate the exact opposite of his brother has jumped off my back and ran over to talk to some of the guys. Ant who is always trying to be like Nate followed in his footsteps. I am waiting for Ric to step out of his office and blow his top because no one is working.

I did not have to wait long and was not surprised at all when he snapped "What is all this chaos" but was shocked and quite pissed when he turned to us "when did we start running a daycare." I was just going to respond when Stephanie spun around when both Ant who had ran back to Alex who picked him up and Gabby who is crying in Mikes arms who is glaring at my brother.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso" Steph snapped "My office now" she s turned and pointed down the hall while glaring at him. He sighed but followed her. I looked to Bobby "why don't you take the kids down and show them the gym and the game room I will be down soon." He nodded but Joe held on to me tighter and shook his head. I sighed and pried him from my side and bent down to look into his eyes. I could see he was beyond nervous and a little scared "its ok buddy I promise I will be there in a few minutes." He shook his head again but before I could come up with another argument Mike had handed Gabby to Bobby and came to his brother "It's going to be ok Joe" he smiled at him "come on you know you want to see what's in the game room" Joe looked between the two of us and we both nodded and then he smiled nervously but took Mikes hand who smiled at me and started walking with Bobby down towards the elevator.

"Sis" Mike called as Bobby and the kids reached the elevators when she turned "use when necessary and I will help hide the pieces" she smiled and nodded at him before turning back to me.

"Pieces?" Tank asked. "Body" Bree supplied as the doors closed. "They are going to fit in just fine around here" Tank barked out in a laugh before heading to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews faves and follows. I was informed that the first paragraph was cut from chapter one so here it is (I know I am thought of as a man whore but in truth I have not gone out or been with anyone from when Beautiful came into our lives all those years ago till just six months ag. The first and only person I have been with since is Alexis Cappelli (Gorgeous). I not only became a one woman man when I met her but also a family man.) I hope that clears up some of the confusion.

I own nothing you recognize. Now on with the story.

* * *

Rangers POV

What the hell is going on? Since when do I take orders? Why is Babe so pissed off? All ran through my head as we walked to her office. I swear I could hear 'dead man walking' echoing down the hallway ahead of me.

She walks in behind me and shuts the door rather loudly but does not slam it. She points to her visitors chairs and as soon as I am seated she starts pacing. This is new territory usually when she is mad she yells and waves her hands with lots of Italian gestures. I sit for a while just watching her go back and forth. After a while longer I start to say "Babe" but am cut off by her death glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled at me. When I did not answer she continued "did you totally lose your mind?" I did not know what to say so stayed quiet.

Her phone rang and she looked at the id before she got an evil smile on her face and hit talk. "Hello" she listened "he did" pause "is he okay" pause "yeah mama see you when you get here."

Steph's POV

After the call from mama I was even angrier at Carlos. I swear if I did not love the man so much I might just strangle him right now. Mama called to tell me that Joe called and he was upset over what her idiot son said in the hallway a few minutes ago.

The way he keeps looking at me I know for once he has no clue what has me so riled up. I turn to him "I take it I shouldn't bring Mary Alice, Angie and Lisa around here no more." When he just looks at me still confused I say "well apparently my nieces and nephews are not welcome."

"Babe, you know the girls are always welcome here" he tilts his head to the side "you don't have nephews"

"I have four nephews and six nieces" I say as Les knocks on my door and I call for him to enter.

"Thanks Beautiful" both Les and Alex say as she closes my door.

"You're welcome handsome, Georgiou's" I say as I hug and kiss both "are the kids ok mama called"

Alex nods "yeah they are all in the play room and can't wait to see Nana when she gets here." She smiles at me "the kids want you to come out to dinner with us"

I nod "of course" I smile.

"OK I give" Ranger groans looking between Les and me "can someone please explain what the hell is going on" he shakes his head and looks me in the eyes "and why you are so pissed at me."

As I turned to him something caught my eye and I spun back and pointed "Georgiou's is that what I think it is?"

She lifts her left hand and smiles and nods "yes".

I hug her and Les "congrats you two" I smile at the two of them "let me know if I can help with any of the wedding planning."

"The what?" I looked back at my perplexed boyfriend and laugh as he points to Les "you are getting married?"

"Y.e.s. "Les says slowly with a smile on his face "we been together for six months and the kids from earlier are ours" he tells him.

"Wow" He sits and shakes his head just staring at the wall "just wow" and then he is quiet for a long time while the three of us where talking.

I told the two of them I would meet them in the garage in 20 and after my door was shut I walked over and sat in his lap "are you ok?"

"I…I guess" he stopped and looked up at me "I am so confused I never thought he of all of us would settle down enough to have an ongoing relationship let along get married and take on a kid" he looked at the door and back at me "I mean kids."

"Well he is and I think he could use your support." I say and smile at him before I peck his lips and attempt to get up but he keeps me in place.

"Where are you going?" He still looks so confused.

"To dinner with mama, Les, Alex and the kids" I say and try again and he lets me get up. As I am walking to my door he says "I'm sorry about earlier" when I turn around his eyes where pleading for my forgiveness.

I smile and walk over to him "I forgive you but you still have to apologize to the kids" he nods and kisses me but before it goes too far I pull back and turn towards the door. I made my way down to the garage and thought he would follow me and he didn't.

"Beautiful where's Ric?" Les calls before I can think anymore. I told him I thought he was following me but he didn't and Les nods before walking away while dialing his phone.

Bree and Gabby came running to me I hugged Bree before picking up Gabby and continued over to the rest of the family. Gabby went to Mike and Joe came over and hugged me followed by the rest of the kids then they all started getting into the vehicle.

Momma came up to me "is he okay?" she asked me. I smiled and told her confused and she laughed and said she was going to ride with Les and let me be with Carlos.

After everyone was in the van les was climbing in the driver's seat as my man came out of the stair well. I told les we would meet him at Pinos and walked over to my man. After we were in the Porsche and he started the car he looked at me and I laughed "she's not mad just worried about all her boys" I leaned over and pecked his lips "all of her boys including her grandsons."

"Am I the only one who did not know" he grumbled

I shook my head as he started to back out of the spot "no, only Bobby, momma and I knew" he nodded and the rest of the ride was quite.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

When Steph walked away with Ranger Lester was so pissed and was going to rush in there and demand mat time. Being military I understood the need and want he was under but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "I know your mad and I get it believe me. I want to kick his ass also" he was staring at me so I smiled "one of the best ways for a guy to realize what he did wrong is to hear it from his woman" I sighed "and baby it's his business so if he does not want the kids here that is his right" before he could interrupt "I know you own part of the company and you have rights too."

He nodded "Ok Gorgeous we will do it your way for now but if he wants to be part of my family's life he will never talk to any of you like that again and we will be telling him that later" I nodded 'ok let's head to the lionesses den." I laugh but nodded and kissed him before heading down the hallway towards the offices.

Before we made it far his phone rang and it was Bobby after answering and listening for a few seconds he started laughing and smiled before saying "I almost feel sorry for him" before hanging up. I looked at him and he informed me that "Joe called Mama and Mom and told them what happened and he wanted them to tell him it would be ok." He laughed again "they told him it would but it is doing one better and is on their way here now" he was full on smiling and looked beyond happy.

I chuckled but then said "don't make them chose between the two of you" I gave him a look "their both moms to both of you and believe me they loves you both the same and gets just as much annoyed with both of you." He frowned and pouted out his lip but nodded and I chuckled and kissed him before we continued into Steph's office.

We stayed in Steph's office for a few minutes and by the time me kind of felt bad for Ranger/Ric. He looked so confused and lost and I know how foreign of a feeling that is to someone like us. As we walked down the stairs to the garage I asked "Baby are you going to ask him to come out to dinner with us?"

He shook his head "No way. I don't think I even want to see him for a while."

I sighed "Baby you can't write him off like that. He's part of your family and life." He looked at me and l smiled "He is confused and lost and I know he's the older one but maybe you can lead him this time. Did you see how confused he is?" he shook his head "well he is and maybe if you reach out and invite him to come and then let him get to know everyone and let us to get to know him better. "

He sighed "I hate it when your right" he grumbled and I laughed "ok if he don't come down with Steph I will call and invite him." I smiled and kissed him before we walked out the stairwell doors and into the garage.

Joe came and hugged me as soon as we were in the garage and I wrapped him in my arms and whispered in his ear "are you okay" he nodded and pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and he went over to where Les was talking to Mama. I asked where Mom was and was told she was meeting us at the restaurant. I nodded and started getting the younger kids strapped in the van as I seen Steph coming into the garage. I smiled when I heard Les ask where his brother was and then him walk away to call him.

When Les walked over to me I told him we should be loaded up and ready to pull out when Ric came down and he agreed. He told me that Ric sounded surprised when he called and invited him to come with. As Steph and Ranger got in there car we pulled out and told them we would meet them there.

Lester's POV

When we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant my mom was standing next to her car with her arms cross and she did not look too pleased. I knew the only way to calm her down is to let Joe out first and let her see he is ok so that is exactly what I did.

Mama laughed as she got out and went up to hug my mom her sister. I looked over to Alex who was trying not to laugh. I stuck my toung out at her "hey I am not the one that made either mom or mama mad and I am not taking their wrath.

When I see Ric and Steph pull in I got out and helped Alex out and walked up and hugged my mom and stepped to the side so both moms would have a clear shot at their target.

Both moms were glaring holes through my brother and I was just making sure I stayed out of the way. "Hello! Mama, Mom" he said as he walked up to us. "Don't even try it" mom ground out "how can you talk to my grand babies like that" mama asked.

"I did not know who they were and I am sorry" he looked to Alex and the kids. Mike and Bree did not look convinced but the rest looked like they wanted to believe. Alex just nodded and asked if we could go eat. She hooked her arms through both mom and mamas' arms and started walking towards the door with Steph and the kids on her heals.

"How could you call both of them" he said when he got up to me.

I laughed "was not me it was Joe" I glanced at where Joe was "he called both of them to tell him he was safe and ok."

"Ugh! How do I smooth this over?"

I shrugged "let's just go in and you can all get to know each other" he nodded and we followed our women and my family.

* * *

ten reviews for this chapter would make me so happy. I love to hear from the readers. What should happen at the dinner? How will Ranger make up for this?


	4. Chapter 4

thank you all for all the great reviews. Please keep it up.

Rangers POV

I feel like I am a kid again getting called home for doing something wrong. I knew mama was called but mom too great. Unless I make them believe I am sorry for how I acted (which I am) and make the kids especially Joe (I wonder if that is the one who was hanging on to Les) accept that I will be getting a double lecture or maybe a triple if babe gets involved.

When we walked in the same boy (the one I think is Joe) started towards Les but stopped when he seen me next to him before I could react the oldest girl was between us and had her hand at her side. She was carrying? Les nodded our ESP working thankfully. He told me I would get an explanation later in my head and to step to the side. I frowned but did as asked and Joe scooted around the girl and went to Santos.

The girl made a motion for me to go ahead of them which I did not like but figured if I showed I trusted her enough to turn my back maybe it would earn me some good credit. I walked past and towards my babe. After we sat down around the tables Les introduced everyone and I apologized.

Alex's POV'

After we ate I ESPD Mike 'can you take the kids home I want to tell them our story'. Mike nodded and started to round of the kids and Bobby said he would go with them and would talk to us later.

After they were gone I looked at everyone and took a deep breath. Les had told me that Ric had asked him when they were outside about how I got all the kids and about our story. "I know everyone has questions about me and my kids" they all nodded "ok I want to tell you our story but I would rather go to somewhere more private."

"Let's go back to our apartment on Haywood " Steph said looking to Ranger who nodded. So we loaded up in the different vehicles. We were in Bobby's Ram pickup since he was riding with the kids.

Once we were in the apartment and seated I said "Ok I am going to tell you our story or at least the outline of it but please keep all questions to the end." On our way there I texted Tank form Lester's phone and told him to meet us on seven.

The nodded "Ok. Well my parents both did the same kind of work we all do" I motioned between Ric, Les and myself "My mom stayed home with me for the first four years of my life and after that both of my parents where ever home. When I was eight and a half my mom was home again for an extended period of time and that is when I was told I was going to be an older sister. A few months after turning nine my oldest boy Michael was born. As soon as my mom could get cleared to be back in the field she was gone again. Two of my Uncles, both dropped out of the service to be with each other, were there to fill in as the adults in the house hold.

By the time I was ten and Mike was one I put my foot down with my parents and made them pull me out of regular school and sign me up for home school. My uncles where there as a stand in guardians but they did not take care of Mike the way I wanted him to be taken care of. So at ten I pretty much became his momma. Two years later my second son Joe was born. Right before Bree was born we found out that Joe was Autistic. Since then we have found out Joe was high functioning on the spectrum. So at four teen I was pretty much full time parent to three young children. By the age of

Soon after I confronted my parents and demanded to have at least partial custody of my children. They agreed since I was the only real parent they knew. Ten months later Jan was born and I was instantly given the same status with custody. I graduated shortly after Jan was born and just was a full time stay home mom and teacher. None of my kids have ever seen the inside of a school building.

By the time Nate and Ant came along I had been through basic and was in the army myself. Most of my work at the time was done on the base so I never really had to leave my kids.

A few months after Ant was born both my parents went on a mission they never came back from. At first we were told they were MIA but then later we were told they were presumed dead. So at 21 I was not only the full time parent of 6 but also I was also given full custody. Thankfully with the money my parents had saved over the years and the life insurance policies I have only had to go onto very few missions and only the ones I wanted.

Chris my best friend from birth and Mike's best friend Tammy met through us and fell in love. Tammy was almost three years older than Mike. They got pregnant and asked Mike and myself to become Gabby's god parents. We both happily agreed. Almost five months later I was called by Chris's mom who was in tears. We rushed to the hospital where we were told Chris and Tammy was in a car crash. Chris died before they got him to the E.R.

After hours of surgery Tammy was put into ICU. Days later she still was still in a comma and on life support. Almost a week later we were called in the middle of the night to say that her heart stopped and they could not revive her.

In that short time Gabby became extremely attached to Mike and so he took custody of Gabby and has been her daddy ever since."

When I stopped and looked around everyone looked kind of shocked both mom and momma where crying as well as Steph. All of us women hugged then I hugged the guys before sitting in Les's lap and shutting my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I own Nothing you recognize. 

Please review. I would love to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. 

I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Any Ideas for further chapters are welcome.

* * *

Rangers POV

After finishing telling us about her and the kid's life's Alex climbed into my brother's lap. I could see how tense she was and watched as Lester rubbed her back and whispered in Italian in her ear. Within minutes she was relaxed and had fallen asleep. I never thought the man whore of RangeMan would be settled down.

"I will be back in a few minutes" Lester said to us as he stood up "I am going to put her in my bed in my apartment." I got up and told him I would go with him to open the doors since he had his arms full.

We were both lost in our own thoughts on the way down. When he came back out of the apartment and we were walking back up to my apartment he said "I left her a note telling her I was back up here

"She is one strong person" I said. Les nodded "Yep she is. Mother Lion fits her better" we laughed "Bree has become just as protective. Mike who is like a protective tiger calls Bree the family wolf queen." We both laughed as I opened my door and we walked in. I closed the door and we walked towards the women's voices in the living room.

"Is she ok?" was asked in unison by all three women. Les laughed and nodded.

"We knew her parents" Tank was staring at the two of us.

"About time one of you two figured that out" Santos said and waited for us to figure it out when we didn't "Korea" was all he said and both of us looked at each other and then back to Les and he nodded.

A few years back we were on a mission I Korea and we had two agents that we never worked with before. They both ended up getting injured. The man was worse than the woman but neither was fatal and Bobby patched both up enough till they could be flown to Germany for treatment.

"Dose she…they know?" Tank

"Mike and Alex know the bare min" Les sighed "they did not want to the kids to know anything."

"What are you three talking about?" both mom and momma asked

"Nothing" Tank

"We can't" Les

"It's not something we can tell you sorry" I said and Babe sighed but nodded. I am so glad she so understands.

We all sat and Les said "She's fine just exhausted" he sighed "Joe had a bad night last night woke us up six times. "

"Is that an every night thing?" mom

"No" he shakes his head "normally only when Alex or Mike and Bree are in the wind." He paused "or if he's getting sick" he shrugged "don't really know what the problem was last night."

Tank and I was both looking at him with a raised brow when momma asked the question that was on both our minds "Are you saying Mike and Bree go on missions?"

"Yep" Steph answered from her spot in my lap. All our eyes except Lester's swung towards her as he laughed.

"I love how you say it like it's no big deal Beautiful" he said after he was done laughing "and she's right they do Mike is an explosive expert and Bree is an ace sniper." He smiled "Remember hearing stories about blindfold" we both nodded "that is Bree, Boom is Mike."

"First off it's just their jobs and second it's something they both love doing" Babe said then stuck her tongue out at him.

Tank was shaking with silent laughter and I was having a hard time not joining him when both mom and momma said "How that is possible they are just kids."

Les shook his head "no they are not" he took a deep breath "Alex, Mike, and Bree where all trained from a young age to be exactly what they are." He paused "as you seen earlier" he said looking at me "Bree was fully dressed" when I nodded he continued "the three always are. If you have any questions about how or why you would have to ask them. "

We all nodded and Babe started talking about doing a family trip or vacation which we all agreed too. We started to talk details when Les's phone rang and he looked at it then answered "hello," pause "she's sleeping" pause sigh "ok tell him we will be there soon."

He stood up and stretched after he hung up "got to go Joe won't go to bed until he sees Alex is still home" he hugged and kissed all three women and I got up and walked him to the door.

"Talk to Alex about the trip and we will all figure it out soon" I said as we did a man hug and he got into the elevator and nodded at me as the doors closed.

I turned and went back into the apartment to find all three of them with their heads together researching vacation spots for families on the computer. I shook my head and walked through to my office to do some work.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex POV

I feel myself being shaken awake and sigh. "Joe buddy…" I trail off as my eyes focus and my fiancé is standing in front of me smirking. "Les?" I blink a few times "are you just trying to be annoying?"

He laughs "I don't have to try according to Ranger and Tank" he smirks again. When I glare he says "Mike called Joe is having a breakdown and won't listen and go to bed till he sees you."

I groan then realize the bed I am in is not mine "Where are we?"

"My apartment at headquarters" I nod and stand and stretch "bathroom is across the hall" he says and I smile at how well we know each other.

When we got to the garage Les helped me into the passenger seat before he went around to the driver's seat. I took a deep breath to steady and prepare myself before dialing home.

"Mama?" Bree answered and I knew in that second by the sound of her voice it was not good. "Mikes holding him in his blanket" she took a breath and then whispered "he's afraid the bad man took you."

I closed my eyes and reached for Lester's hand with my free one. "Ranger?" I question and she says she thinks so. "Is he fighting mike?" When she says not as much I sigh and ask her to put me on speaker and hope this works.

Once I am on speaker I take a calming breath than in a soft voice say "Joe sweetie I am on my home now." I can hear him struggling against Mike and mike telling him to stop "Joe listen take a deep breath in" when I hear him doing it I tell him to breathe out and keep that up till I can hear his breathing calming and he started crying.

"I got him" Mike says "how soon"

I look at Les "8 minutes." I hang up and we drive the last few minutes in silence. Right before we pull in the drive I say "that was a easy one to stop I hope that's it for tonight" Les agrees as he helps me out of the car.

When we walk in Joe spots us first and tries to get out of Mikes grasp but Mike just tightens his arms. I can see someone getting hurt if I don't step in. "Hi guys" I say and Mike releases Joe who runs to me almost knocking me down.

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back and whispered to him till he calmed down. When he was calm I looked up and noticed everyone but Lester had left the room. "They went to bed" Les said "Said to tell you they love you and will see you in the morning."

I sat on the middle cushion of the couch Joe curled up to me on my left side and let sat on my Right. We watched the news and I could tell Joe was beginning to fall asleep. "Time for bed" I said and he shook his head "yes you are ready to fall asleep and so am I" he looked up at me and shook his head again. I put on my mom face as my kids call it and pointed to the stairs. He looked between me and the steps but when he looked back at me and then at Les who also had a don't argue look on. He huffed and got up and started heading up the stairs.

We followed shortly after and checked on all of the kids before getting ready for bed ourselves. As I climbed into bed I curled into him and said "Can we skip tomorrow?"

He laughed and shook his head "I don't think so" he smirked I don't think kids allow them kind of breaks." We curled into each other and fell asleep within minutes. I got to sleep all night that is until my fiancée decided he needed a personal work out before going to the gym. In no time he had me happy he woke me up so early.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but I wanted to get up what I had. My muse has went on vacation with out me I hope she comes back soon. Please review. Any suggestions welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

It's been two weeks since the disastrous meeting with Ric. The kids have all been getting closer with other uncles. Bree and Jan love going shopping with their Aunt Steph, Auntie Lula, and Aunt Connie. Ric is still trying to get on their good sides.

We had a talk a few days after that day and I told him straight out that will be the only time I would ever excuse him treating my kids like that. He understood and promised to make it up to all of us. He wants to set up a family vacation down to Florida. We are planning on next month when his daughter will be off of school and will be able to spend more time with him and us.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I stand up from the couch in Lester's office and walk over to his desk and get my phone from my purse. He mouths he is going to talk to Tank and Ranger for a minute and I nod as I answer.

Before I even get a word out I hear my cousin Tammy who is 6 months younger than me and a sister in my eyes was crying "Tam what's wrong?" She was sobbing so hard the only thing I understand is that someone is going into surgery. "Tam is someone there with you." I hear rustling than her husband Ray came on "Alex, did you understand any of that?"

"The only thing I understood is surgery" he sighed "they just told us Paul has to have surgery to remove his appendix."

"I will be there as soon as I can. Keep me updated." I said. He asked about the kids "I will leave them with Les and Mike will be here." We hang up as Les walks back in.

"What's wrong?" I look up at him with tears in my eyes. I walk into his arms and say "Paul has to have his appendix taken out and Tam is totally freaking."

"Go pack I will call and get the Jet fueled." I look at him and smile a sad smile.

"Are you ok with the kids" he nodded "Ok I will tell all of them when I get home." I kissed him and he said he was going to meet me at home after he told the guys he was going to be off of work for the next while till we find out how Paul is.

I explained everything to the kids when I got home and packed my bags. When I came back down Bobby and Hector was standing in the living room. I raised a brow and Les walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"Hector is dropping you guys at the airstrip" I pulled back an looked at him confused "I asked Bobby to go so you will get the info and know you can trust it" I sighed and nodded.

The whole drive and flight back home to Ohio I was lost in thoughts of the day almost eight years ago when I got a frantic call from Tam. Her and Ray had not been married six months yet and she was pregnant. He had two kids from his previous marriage and was not as freaked as my sister. She was only twenty one Ray was twenty seven. A little over eight months later we brought home a beautiful baby boy. His bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair had this god mom hooked.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bobby was shaking my shoulder. I looked up and realized we were landing. I smile at him and start gathering my stuff as soon as we were free to get up.

When we stepped off the plane I knew we were on a private airstrip which did not surprise me but the black SUV sitting on the airstrip waiting for us did. "I guess I don't have to call a family member to pick us up" I said as I waved my hand at the SUV. Bobby chuckled and nodded as the piolet, Bobby and I graved the few bags we had and loaded them into the SUV. We left the piolet with the plane and jumped in the SUV as we sped to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I introduced Bobby to Tam and Ray and then he went in the back to check on our boy. After I hugged them both I was about to sit when I heard "Aunt Alex you're here." The next thing I knew I had my arms full with my niece Ashley (Ash) 14, and Weston (West) 10.

West started crying he has always been an emotional kid and I knew seeing his baby brother in the hospital and in surgery was going to upset him. Ash pulled back and I wrapped both arms around West as I sat down and pulled him into my lap. I just rocked him and rubbed his back while whispering in his ear that everything will be ok.

About 15 minutes later Bobby came out of the back and when he seen West in my lap he came over and knelt in front of us. "Hey bud what's wrong?" Bobby asked West. "They're hurting my brother" was his sniffled reply and it broke all of the adult's hearts. "They're taking out the bad part to make sure he stays healthy" Bobby explained "he might be sore for a few days but he will be all better in a couple weeks and you guys will be wrestling and playing like normal" he smiled and West and he smiled back.

After he calmed the boy in my lap he explained that they were still in surgery but it was going smoothly and he was going back in and he would be out to let us know when they were done and then he would take us to his private room to wait for him to be brought up.

After Bobby left Tam and Ray looked a little frazzled and since Ash took West to get something to eat I asked what was up. "He said private room we don't have the money for that."

I smiled "well he might have miss spoken because at the hospital in Trenton Rangeman has their own wing so any of them or their family are put into their own room" my phone rang it was Ric.

"Yo" I answered and he laughed "that's my line and I got the room set up do you think he needs a guard." I shook my head with a smile on my face "I had a feeling it had something to do with Les or you no guard needed and thanks for the room." He told me it was not a problem and all Rangeman family members get the same treatment. We said our good bye and I looked up to two very curios people.

I laughed "that was Lester's brother he set up for the room and I can tell you now there will be no need for you to worry about the price." They asked why and I said "I was told it is how all Rangeman family members are treated and being he's my nephew that means he is included and so are all four of you."

Not too much longer Bobby came out and took us all up to the room to wait. I knew Ric was trying to get on my good side but when I see how big and spacious this room was I knew it was a double room but he worked his magic to get it for us. A nurse came in and introduced herself as "Amy" and said she would be the daytime nurse and then she showed us the pull out couch that turns into a bed. "Also Mr. Manoso requested another bed be brought in so it will be here in a few seconds before Paul is brought back." I knew by request she meant ordered and demanded but I just thanked her and watched as the bed was brought in.

We all sat and waited for them to bring Paul in Ray was sitting on the couch with West curled up next to him with his head in his lap. Ash and Tam were curled up on the extra bed and I was leaning against the wall next to the door. Twenty minutes later Bobby was helping to get Paul comfy in his bed. After he got him settled he told us everything went good and that they would probably keep him for four or five days. I knew this was Ric and Bobby's doing because they did not usually keep you that long if you caught it before it exploded. As the older two had fallen asleep and the parents where fussing over Paul I stepped out of the room with Bobby.

He handed me a phone and told me to give it to Tam and Ray and if they needed anything to dial one. "I will be crashing in one of the on call rooms if he needs anything" he said. I nodded "you are programed as 2" he continued "are you staying?" I shook my head "going to try to get the two kids to go home but if they don't want to I will probably crash at my aunts. Call me if anything changes with him." He nodded and we went our separate ways. I gave Tam the phone and explained and she said jut to leave the kids since they were already out. Ray asked if I could crash at their place and take care of the dogs for the night. I agreed and left the hospital soon after so the family could try and get some rest.

* * *

AN: ten reviews please let me know what you think and what else you would like to see. Any ideas are welcome since my muse has not found her way home yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone I know you probably all want to hunt me down and hurt me. I am sorry for the long wait. It seems like my muse is back so hopefully I can get chapters out faster. Please review and let me know what you all think of the chapter.

Lester's POV

Alex has been gone four days and it feels like four weeks. I don't know how she does it and keeps everything going and it is calm here most of the time. I am up in the office trying to get some work done since I have got hardly any work done and I know the kids have not done much either. Well that is except Mike. He works at one of his uncles (one of the guys in Alex's team) six to eight hours a day and then he either goes to the library to work on his school work or he works on it at night after all the kids are in bed.

"HALT" I hear yelled and the noise volume that has been giving me a migraine stopped as Mike asked "it is 1300 hours and I know none of you have finished you school work for the week so why are you out here instead of in the school room working on you assignments?" it stays quiet "I want an answer?"

"We didn't want to" Ant answered and I knew by the sound of his voice he was scared. I knew Mike was about to yell again but before he could answer or yell "just calm down Mike we will get them done before the week is out" Bree answered. Mike barked "all of you get in there and start working and you are not to not leave that room till dinner is ready" as I came down the steps I seen all of the kids, except Bree's eyes met their shoes as they started walking towards the room mumbling about not being fair.

"They are kids and you need to calm down you know the more worked up we get the more worked up all of the kids get especially Joe" Bree growled at him she stared at his eyes for a few secdonds"go take a shower and lay down." She pointed a finger at him "and don't take how you are feeling out on them. I will go calm them down then start supper" she was still growling and I could tell Mike wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut as he spun around and marched up the stairs. I could tell Bree was trying to calm herself down by how she was breathing.

When she finally stopped looking at what ever spot she was glaring at in the ceiling and turned to go into the school room I said "Bree why don't we just go out to dinner" what? Why did I ask that? Oh well its already out there. "this way the kids can get out of the house for a while. Go in and talk to the kids and see where the kids want to go. I know Joe only feels comfortable at a couple of places so just decide and let me know. We will leave 1630 hours" she nodded and started towards the school room.

Not five minutes later my phone rang "Hey Gorgeous" I answered knew it was her by the ring tone. "Hi" she took a breath "why is Mike not answering his phone?" Shit I am glad I am not the one about to get reamed out. "I think he's taking a shower" I said "then if he wants Bree not to kill him I think he is going to lay down."

She growled "Bree is not going to be the one that kills him." She was breathing hard and I was just about to try to calm her down when she said "If I did not love him so much I might hide pieces of him across the world."

I knew him screaming at the kids would not go over well but I had a feeling something else happened to piss her off this much "sweetheart what happened to have to so upset" I asked "I know it is more than Mikes behavior?"

I walked out the back door and sat on one of our patio chairs as she did some deep breathing. She sighed "Your right" she sighed again "I had it out with Uncle Jerry again" her dads brother great. "He and Vicky started in on how they would be better at raising the kids and how I am to young. UGH!" Vicky is his fourth wife and only three years older than Alex and one year younger than me.

I sighed "Don't let it get to you angel" I could tell she was trying not to cry. "We can always get Rangers help and have both of them shipped to some 'Stan'. " It sounded like she said yeah and I blanched I was just trying to make her laugh "did you just agree to have them shipped off?"

"Yes" she sounded like she was in a better way "that way the kids and I can come visit home and not worry about their threats" she paused "you are coming next time with us by the way."

I laughed "Of course I am coming with you next time and we can talk to Ranger together when you get back" she agreed and she told me she would be home in three days and she would talk to me later. Before we hung up she said "Tell Mike to just ignore the messages I left and I love all of you" I told her I would and we all loved and missed her like crazy before hanging up.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back on the chair just trying to calm down. I don't think I had been more than a couple of minutes when I heard the sliding door open so I opened my eyes and turned to see Mike standing there. I smiled at him and he asked "have you talked to Mom?" I nodded and he continued "should I update my life insurance?"

I laughed and shook my head "No she is calmer now she said to tell you to ignore her messages." He sighed and nodded and I said "your uncle and aunt confronted her again."

He growled and shook his head "I can't stand them too I am convincing her to ship them somewhere when she gets home" I laughed and told him she already agreed and he was shocked. After a few minutes he said "Bree said something about the dinner" I nodded and he said "I am going to lay down before my head explodes."

After he walked off and went upstairs I decided to go in and see if the kids wanted to go to the movie before we went out to eat so the house would be quiet. The kids agreed so we headed off and Bree told me Mike asked if we could bring him home the blue plate special from the dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikes POV

Yesterday was a long, boring, and bad day. I normally don't mind dealing with the public but yesterday they were extra annoying. That might be because I woke up with the beginnings of a migraine and it kept on getting worse as the day continued. I was planning on coming home and taking my meds and getting some sleep.

Walking in to the noise that was in this house was unbearable and before I thought about what I was doing I started screaming at the kids. When Bree started in on me at first I was pissed but as I listened to her and thought for a second I knew I was wrong and had over reacted.

After my shower I checked my phone before I lay down. I cringed when I seen five missed calls from mamma. There was only one message and boy was she pissed. I went down to get something to drink when I saw Les sitting on the patio and went out and asked if he talked to mom. When he told me about my uncle I was pissed and that just made my head worse.

On my way back upstairs I stopped in the family room and apologized to the kids and got a lot of hugs. I asked Bree to bring me back the special and went up and took my meds before falling in bed. I woke up five hours later when I heard the front door open. I grabbed for my gun and threw on a pair of Jeans and headed towards the stairs. I recognized the kids voices so put the gun in my waistband and continued downstairs.

Thankfully my migraine had eased up quite a bit so I took the meal that Bree handed to me and went on the patio to eat. After eating I still felt crappy but better than before. I helped get the kids get ready for bed and after making sure that everyone is settled I go into my room and call mom and apologize for earlier. She told me to forget about it and for me to get some sleep and she would be home in a few days. We said our good byes and I took another dose of meds then climbed back into bed and fell back asleep.

Alex POV

The last few days have been hectic and full of family. Some I miss dearly and some I never want to see again. The ones in the later column were showing exactly why I don't like them. That first night I slept at Tams house and took care of there four legged babies. The next day Ray and the two older kids came home and went back and forth to the hospital so I went to my maternal aunt's house to stay for the remainder of the time. Bobby stayed in the mother-in-law's suite at Tams house.

After hanging up with Lester and Mike last night I felt somewhat better. This morning the evil duo was back over and started right back in on the same subject. I finally snapped and told them that I have been handling my children for sixteen years now. When they kept it up even after that I screamed "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK TWO CHILDLESS ADULTS CAN DO BETTER THAN SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN DOING IT FOR ALL THESE YEARS" I paused "YOU CANT." I then stomped up the steps and slammed the door to the room I was staying in. I can't figure out why they keep coming back here when everyone here thinks of them as the scum of the earth and not a one of us is afraid to let them know.

There was a knock on the door and I told them to come in. My mom's sister Marie came in and gave me a sad smile. "I am so sorry for how they are acting."

I shook my head and got up to give her a hug "It is not your fault. You may be his older sister but he is an adult and I know grandma and grandpa would be so upset with how he is acting."

She nodded and held out my cellphone "Ric called for you" she frowned "he said to tell you everything is fine" she smiled "and for you to call when you get a chance I think he was worried about you."

I smiled and chuckled "he has learned me well since I met him" I shook my head "Les probably talked to him today about last night and knowing Ric his older brother gene kicked in and wants to hear for himself that I am fine." She nodded and smiled "I will call him before heading to Tammy's to get the house ready."

She nodded "yeah Bobby stopped by this morning to check on Devon. He said he is getting better and should be back to normal in a day or two." I nodded "I think we are going to miss him around here as much as you when you leave" I laughed as she left my room. Devon her youngest son came down with Strep a couple days ago and Bobby has been checking on him at least twice a day.

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this story out. Real life took over. Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get something up before I go for my throat surgery. I don't know how long I will be down for so wanted to get you what I had.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex POV

I wasn't even home two weeks when I was served with papers saying my Uncle was going after custody of the kids. A few days' later children services was knocking on the door and did an inspection of our home and then wanted to look at the space they went to at Rangeman. It just so happened that Rangeman just bought the building next store to the office and made part of it a school area for the kids to do their work in and the seventh and eighth floor was being made into our new apartment. After looking around the two ladies smiled and said they think the kids were in good hands and they would tell the judge that they thought that leaving the kids where they where was the best thing and removing them to my Uncles care would hurt the kids mentally.

The case had to be held in Trenton because that is where we are living. That fell in our favor as well because both Ric was respected for his business and the support and help he has given to the community. Steph was the town's princess her uncle was the police chief and he god father was the mayor. The judge looked at all of it and agreed with the social workers and ordered that my children would stay in my custody. My uncle was pissed and threatened to take me to court again but changed his song after Ric sent our attorney to talk to him. I don't know what was said or done in that meeting but after that I haven't heard directly from my uncle again.

The next couple of weeks were spent gathering up everything we were taking to Florida for our family vacation. We were staying at the estate down there so we sent most of our stuff through ups or just ordered duplicates of some of the stuff that Joe uses or need along with some of the toys and stuff or the younger kids.

Lester's POV

"I thought this was supposed to be the happiest place on earth" Bobby, who was walking next to me and Alex, groused whispered in my ear.

I laughed "It is what happened?"

"Your demon kids" he motioned between Alex, me, Ric and Steph "talked me into going onto that stupid Aladdin Ride."

Tank who was walking ahead of us with Jan on his shoulders smiled back at him. Cal and Hal who had Nate and Ant on their shoulders laughed "It was not that bad" they said in unison. They did that a lot and so do their fiancés who are also twins Sammy and Tammy who was walking next to their men.

Alex shook her head "I see what you meant Steph" they both laughed while all of us guys looked around at each other confused. Before we could ask Bree says "I know Mama" she smiles at Steph "They do whine more."

"They sure do and it wills all get worse as the day goes on we might have to put the little ones in charge of the adult children we brought with us." Steph answered and all the girls laugh as we guys growl.

"We do not whine" Bobby whines

"Man, you are proving them right" Hal and Cal say together again.

"I hired a bunch of idiots" Rick growled and Steph growled. "Babe" she smiled up at him for a second before smiling and shaking her head.

We walked around and went on a ton of rides before the younger kids passed out in peoples arms. "We are going to take the younger kids to the rooms to take a nap before dinner." Alex announced as she took Nate into her arms as I took Ant. Jan leaned into her mom with Gabby in her arms. Mike took Gaby as Melissa; Mike's girlfriend took Denny, Her son, into her arms.

Alex told Bree to come with us but she said she was fine and wanted to stay with her Aunts. Steph, Sammy and Tammy all said that it was fine with them so Alex reluctantly agreed to let her stay.

Mike and Mel offered to stay in the room with the kids, but we told them to go have fun, after we put the kids in their beds the two of us sat in the living room of the suite. I kissed my gorgeous fiancé. I smiled at her "quit worrying he will be fine" she sighed "Baby if you have not noticed he has attached himself to Bobby and you know he will be safe and cared for especially by Beautiful , Bobby and the rest of them." Joe had a freak out when we said we had to fly to Florida. Once we got him to calm down Ric asked why he freaked out and he said he hated flying with all those people. Ric laughed and told him that it wouldn't be a problem because we was taking the personal Jet down so just the ones going with us would be on it other than the piolet and two crew members. That calmed him down and was relieved. That move also gave Ric some points in the positive column of all of the kids.

"I still can't believe Rick kicked those DEA guys out of his office when Bree walked in and said she had a migraine and was sleeping on the couch" Alex laughed and I laughed with her. About three weeks ago the DEA wanted us to help with a couple of their cases and came in to talk about it. In the middle of their meeting in Ricks office Bree knocked walked in and announced she had a migraine and needed a calm quiet place to sleep and was taking over his couch. Rick looked at her then at the two agents and told them to follow him to a conference room so his niece could rest. The two was not happy but like most agencies knew pissing Rick off meant no help form Rangeman so they reluctantly followed behind,

"Me either" I said before answering "he has always been the nieces and nephews favorite uncle" I smiled "I remember when Celia had Cathy and called him in tears and begged him to come and put her to sleep. We were both alarmed and thought she meant like you do an animal so rushed up there to her home just to find out she wanted the kid Yoda to use his powers to lull the baby to sleep." She laughed and said she wished she had a baby Yoda when all the kids where little.

A few hours later the younger kids had woken up and the others all came back and we went to dinner. The older kids and some of the adults went up to the room to crash while the rest of us took the kids to on more rides and then met up with everyone else for the parade. By the time the parade was over all of the younger kids where out for the night. The older kids where not in much better condition. The adults looked as worn out if nor more than the kids. We all passed out before our heads even hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get back to the story. The surgery went good and found it was only a cyst. Hoping to update the next chapter way faster than this one. Please leave a review I love reading them.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing that is recognizable. This is short I know but I wanted to get something up and my muse has went on vacation again and left me behind again. Please read and review

Lesters POV

The next morning the kids were up early and ready to get a start on the day. Alex and Mike had migraines and said that they were going to stay at the estate and would catch up to us in the Park. Beautiful threatened to use her self defense classes knowledwere she has gotten to make us suffer if we even thought of getting her out of bed at that hour. Ric said he knew when to take a warning and so left her be.

When we went down to the kitchen to get breakfast Tank and Lula were waiting on us. "Where is my skinny ass white girl?" Lula asked, hands on hips, as she glared at Ric. He crossed his arms across his chest as he gave her his blank look "bed" was his eloquent answer.

"Uhuh" she scowled "ain't haven that" she said as she started up the stairs. Tank tried to stop her but, at her glare, he let her go. He looked at us and said "she's always had to learn the hardware" shaking his head.

"This is not going to end well" Bree said as Ric opened the fridge to start breakfast. He shut it again as we heard a loud bang from Ric and Stephs part of the estate. Rick smiled "Babe 1 Lula 0" and we all started cracking up. Tank stopped abruptly as we heard Lula coming back down the steps mumbling and grumbling "crazy ass white girl".

Ric, Bree, and I were desperately trying to stop laughing as Lula entered the kitchen. "You" she pointed at Ric "shouldn't be trying to change my girl." Before he could respond she spun on Tank "and you" her hands went to her hip and her foot was tapping "should have stopped me."

"Were going for a run" Ric said mentioning between himself and me. "Yep" I said following him to the door. We heard "I'm coming" in stereo as Bree, Joe, and Julie said it at the exact same time. "Don't wake mom and Mike" Joe told them as we walked out the back door. All the other guys gathered up the kids and took them to the outdoor play area.

The five of us went out the back gate and just hit the running track when we all fell to the ground cracking up. We were all rolling on the ground laughing for a few minutes before we started to settle down. After a few more minutes we jogged around the path once before heading back to gather up the kids and head to breakfast and then the park.

Alex's POV

I heard the bang then Lula in the main part of the estate heading down the stairs. I grabbed my ear buds and tablet. I went on YouTube and found one of the videos I use to help with my migraines, slipped the ear buds into my ears and plugged them into the tablet before hitting play and taking another dose of my meds before curling up and going back to sleep.

The next time I woke up my head felt somewhat better so I got up and looked at the clock. Almost five hours had passed so I knew I had to catch up to everyone at the park. I took a fast shower and another dose of my meds before getting dressed and checking on Mike. He was still in bed with not much let up of his migraine. I told him to stay home and rest and that I would send Melissa back so he wasn't alone.

When I entered the kitchen there was a note in front of the coffee pot from Steph saying she was already at the park. I ate two slices of toast band drank two cups of coffee before putting my sunglasses on grabbing my purse and keys and heading out the door.

By the time I arrived at the park and caught up to our group all of the little kids were tired and needed a nap so Hal, Cal, and Bobby were talking them up to the suite that Ric insisted on renting. After Mel knew that the kids were settled walked up to me and asked how Mike was. I told her he was still in bed and then told her that we would look after Denny and she left shortly after to go be with him.

Les and I stayed with the rest of the group and he went on a bunch of rides with Joe. I am not big on rides but when Joe pulled out the puppy dog eyes and potty lip I caved and rode on a few with them.

"Momma" Joe whined walking up to me. I turned and gave him my mom look and he looked at me with the puppy dog face "sorry" I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back at me before "I want to go on tower of terror" I nodded "will you come with us." I shook my head "no you go with the rest and have fun" I smiled and he laughed before hugging me and taking off to join the rest of the group.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: sorry for such a long wait. Grandma has been sick back and forth from hospital and rehab center since March. Finally home and doing good. I own nothing you recognize. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Life has been been going good since Florida until I got the call saying that the government found a loophole in my contract that extends it for another six months. Next came the call about a month later with orders for me to go into the wind. I had 48 hrs until transport was coming for me. I checked my pack added a few more things, I called Les and told him what was going on, talked to Ric who said he would have my team ready and approved before I was picked up, now I was getting ready to break the news to the kids.

I called for a family meeting in the family room. Once everyone was seated I saw Mike study me for a few seconds before "how long? "

I sighed thinking should of known he would be the first to figure it out as the rest of the kids looked between us.

Bree started to open her mouth when I put my hand up to stop her. I looked at the clock before looking back at my oldest two "45 hrs and absolutely not " I knew that they were going to demand that they were going.

"I'm going, period" Mike started to yell as he bounced out of his seat when I heard the back door bang.

"Enough" Lester's voice boomed "since when are you allowed to talk to your mother like that" he had Mike pinned with his glare. Mikes eyes glanced at me before dropping to the ground as he sat back down "I'm not" he looked up at me "sorry mom". "Apology accepted but it better not happen again" he nodded and I took a deep breath before moving on.

I looked around the room and seen Joe in the corner of the couch rocking slightly and silently crying. Mike followed my gaze and flinched at the sight of his brother and called out to him. Joe jumped and started to rock harder.

I walked over and sat next to Joe and rubbed his back telling him he was safe and everything was alright. He lunged at me wrapping his arms around me and I wrapped him in mine. When I looked up a little later when I heard a noise I seen Mike running up the steps. Bree got up and followed her brother and I let her go knowing she was the one who knew how to help him the best.

After I got Joe calmed I got up and looked at the clock seeing almost a hour had past and still my two oldest had not came down.

"I will be back in a few " I told my fiance as I walked past him and gave him a quick kiss.

When I got up to Mikes room I knocked Bree opened the look on her face told me it was not good. She stepped out and waved me down the hall. She sighed "he won't listen " she shook her head "he is blaming himself for everything with Joe again. "

I groaned "great" I shook my head "I will talk to him." She nodded but frowned before "I th7 me a sad smile and a hug before going down the steps.

I thought he was over blaming himself for Joe having different abilities than everyone else. When they were young and shortly before Joe was diagnosed the two boys got into a argument and Mike pushed Joe who fell and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table.

When our parents got home and found out what happened they both yelled at Mike. I don't know exactly what they said but I have a feeling that somehow they told him that Joe's diagnosis was his fault. There are days like today when I see my sweet boy suffering and blaming himself that I want to bang there heads together.

I sighed before knocking on his door. When I didn't get a answer I cracked the door and stuck my head in. The sight in front of me broke my heart and had me rushing to my oldest,s side.

He was curled in a ball facing his wall crying his eyes out. After sitting next to him for a few seconds I had a feeling that this was not just about the thing with Joe. I laid next to Mike and started rubbing his back before starting to sing. I was into the middle of the second song when he turned over wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck.

Now I knew it was more than just about Joe. " Mike " I said gently as I kissed the top of his head "talk to me sweet pea" he just shook his head and mumbled he didn't want me to go. Now I knew what this was about but knew to help him handle it I had to get him to talk to me.

"You know I don't have a choice " I sighed kissed his hair again "what's going on that's got you so upset " I he was now shaking and holding on to me for dear life. I just laid there with him holding him tightly while whispering that everything would be ok for a while. "I can't help if you don't talk to me" I was saying when there was a knock on the door and Lester stuck his head in "what's going on."

My son tried to curl further into me and started to whimper no over and over. I whispered into his ear "I'm here no one's going to hurt you sweetie " I looked at my fiance with tears in my eyes and realization came into his eyes. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Buddy can I come in so we can talk about this " he asked.

Mike leaned back to look between the two of us "momma stays." We both nodded and Mike curled back into me.

I hugged my oldest to me and closed my eyes for a few seconds before my phone buzzed. Thankfully it was in my other pocket and not the one on the side that Mike was curled against.

I dug it out and looked at the screen before turning to my fiance and lifting my eyebrow. He sighed and mouthed 'please read it' while looking sadly at our son. I frowned and looked before opening the message.

'I'm so sorry. I hated how much Joe was affected by what happened. I kept glaring at Mike. I didn't think about how it would affect him'. I sighed and nodded before texting back 'I understand we will get through it'.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I took a deep breath "Mike honey" I said while rubbing his back then whispered into his hair "can you sit up so we can all talk" he shook his head and I sighed before saying in a little bit of a 'mom' voice "Mike come on."

"Do I have to?" He asks pulling back to give me his puppy eyes. I wanted to laugh so bad but put on a serious face "yes sir". He pushed away from me and turned towards his wall "fine, what ever" he huffed.

I waited for him to turn around and sit up and looked at us. When he didn't and kept ignoring me when I asked nicely I barked out "Michael James I recommend you lose the attitude and turn around and talk to us respectfully ". Lester's mouth was hanging open I hardly ever use that tone with any of my kids and especially not Mike.

Mike didn't move right away but a few seconds later he slowly turned towards us head down eyes focusing on his feet. "I'm sorry. .." he started when I put my fingers under his chin and tilted his head up "try that again " once his eyes met mine. "I'm sorry for mouthing back and snipping at you." I sighed "I can see that but no electronics for two weeks and you can count yourself lucky I have to leave in a few hours or I can promise you would be even more sorry" I paused to let that sink in "do you understand me". He nodded and said "yes mama."

I was shocked but very proud of him when I let his chin go to move to sit next to him on the bed. He turned to my soon to be husband and started to apologize to the floor before lifting his eyes to meet Lester's and apologizing.

I looked around and realized that we would all be more comfortable doing this in our room. "Hey" I said looking between the two "why don't we go to our room "I motioned Les and myself "we will all be more comfortable while having this conversation." Mike nodded and looked between his Les and me "if it's okay with dad." I seen the smile on his face before I seen a flash of uncertainty and he said "it's fine with me. "

"it's fine with me. "


	13. Chapter 13

Alex's POV

I sigh looking at how miserable my son looks and I know he doesn't want to talk about it but I know the only way for us to try to fix it or at least make it somewhat ok is to talk about it. I'm suprised to hear Les say "Buddy we can't even try to make it better if we talk about it. "

I turn to look at the two I am on the left (my side of the bed ), Mike is between us and Lester's on his side. I wrap my arm around my boys shouldersand pull him to my side he cuddles into me and I kiss his hair before saying "he's right sweet pea" he nods but says nothing. I wait a few seconds before I start tickling his side. He kicks his legs and tries to push me away before saying "okay, okay I will talk" I smile and stop.

As he catches his breath he pulls back from my side and glares at me. When he finally catches her breath he says "you are so not fair" then curls up into me again. I laughed "it's not my job to be fair it's my job to be the mom."

"Mmmmooooooommmmm" he whines then stops and pulls back again and finches because of the look on my face "sorry" he looks down and then back up at me and I can see how much this day is getting to him. I shake my head "it's ok" I sigh as I pull him back to my side "now can we talk about what made you so upset earlier. "

He stiffness and don't say anything and just when I am about to ask him again he sighs "I really don't want to " he pauses "but I know that I really don't have a choice " he pulls back "right?" I nod, he sighs curls back into me "this sucks." I chuckle as there is a knock at the door I hold back a groan as Mike sighs and Les says "come in" as he looks to me and I nod.

"We're going with Aunt Steph to make sure everything is ready" Bree said as she stuck her head in. "All of you?" I ask. She nods "yeah I figured you three were going to need a little more time" she smiles at her brother who smiles back and relaxes more into my side as she continues proving how well she knows him "figured you would have more privacy this way." As she looks back at me I nod " thanks sweetie we will be there in a little while " she nods and waves before shutting the door.

Mike closes his eyes and says "I swear she can read my mind sometimes." This makes my fiance laugh "now you sound like your aunt Steph" when both of us look at him strange "she says that about Ric and us guys all the time. "

Mike nods and I just shake my head before looking at Mike who groans because we all heard Stephs car leave the driveway. " I hate this" he breathes "and him even more." I sigh as I feel his tears wetting my shirt. I wrap my arms tighter r around him"ditto kiddo" is both of our answers before I continue "you know he can never hurt again. right? " Once I found out what was going on I made sure to get as much info and details out of the ass hat before ending his existence. No one hurts my kids and gets away with it unscathed but the things he did the devil got a one way trip back to Hell. Les looks at me with a knowing look he doesn't know all the details but just the little he had found out shortly after moving in had him ready to do the job and was kind of disappointed to find out there was no one to take out.

After he has calmed down some he looked down at his fingers he was playing with and said in a shaky voice "when dad kept glairing at me I had a flashback of him" he glanced at Les before looking back at his hands "sorry. "

Les stops him by putting one hand on top of our boy fidgeting handsand the other gently guides his chin up till there eyes meet. " you have nothing for you to be sorry for " he shakes his head for emphasis "if anyone should be apologizing it's me I should've never been glaring at you like that" he smiles at our son then "I might not totally understand everything about what happened but you can talk to me any time you need to I will listen and try to help if I can. " Both Mike and I started crying about half way through this little speech so my soon to be husband let's go of Mikes chin before scooting over and pulling both of us into his arms. Mike crawls into his lap and curls up and I curl into his side and that is how we wake about a hour later when my phone buzzing, with a message from Ella that lunch for the three of us is on the counter, wakes us up.


	14. Chapter 14

Lester's POV

Our talk continued after we ate lunch . Mike didn't say much but did tell us about the one time the bastard beat the boy with a electrical wire witch broke the skin in many places on his bottom. A couple of those needed stiches but instead of taking him to the hospital he poured glue into the wounds. Most of them healed well but one formed a massive abcess. Mike ended up with a fever of over 103 degrees and had to go to the hospital and have them drain it and put a drain tube in. He was admitted and put on IV antibiotics for over a week. I held both of my soon to be wife and our son for over an hour while we all calmed down. I know Alex knows everything that now ghost did and is just giving Mike time to tell the stories as he feels we need to know.

After all three clung to each other and cried ourselves out and reassured ourselves of how much we loved each other and would always would we all three got up and my love and I took a quick shower together while Mike went to his bathroom to take one himself. When we were ready we left and headed to Judge Joanne Limbians home.

I kissed my bride on the cheek shortly after arriving and the girls and us guys separated to different bedrooms to get ready for the ceremony. We wantedto be legally binded before she shipped out then when she returns to us we will have our wedding and reception with all of our family and friends. Steph and Ric are standing up for us today.

The judge was always reminding us guys that she owed us for saving her daughter Melanie (Mel) from a bad situation shortly after we opened Rangeman and was all to eager to preform the service today to in her words "start to pay us back".

Joanne, Bree, Mel, and her two sisters Sasha (Shay), and Wendy transformed the home into a beautiful place to hold our wedding. The dinning room was decorated with light blue, black, and white carnations. There was a long buffet table filled with food down one side, the dinning room table and chairs in the center, along the other wall was a huge cake with covered in beautiful edible carnations in the same colors, the rest of the table was covered in cookies of every type you could imagine. The judges wife Camilla (Cammy) explained she was also from North East Ohio and knew Alex would appreciate having them their. She closed her bakery for the day and brought all of the cookies here.

Looking at my boys in their suits and ties I smiled because they were so handsome and so proud of the young men that they are growing up to be. "So are you going to do the family vows today or wait to you do the planned wedding" Ric asks in a lowered voice when he stops and stands next to me.

I smile and keep watching the boys while answering his question "both I want them to know I am not only becoming Alex's husband but also their dad." I paused as I watched Mike wrangling the boys to get their finishing touches completedht want to start talking to tumble weed to help him get through everything "he sighed but nodded "I told him to let me or you know and we will set it up ". He nodded as Cammy came up and said that everything and everyone was ready to begin. I smiled and nodded as I called the boys over and we all got into position. Me and Ric stand at the front of the church and along with all of rangeman Trenton watched Steph walk down the isle. I know by the look in my brothers eyes that it won't be long before the two of them are following our lead.

Next came my stunning bride surrounded by all of our children. When they got to the front I was smiling like a fool. The ceremony was beautiful but short, sweet and to the point. After we all said I do I kissed my wife and hugged each of my kids before we went to the dinning room to start celebrating. Cammy was right about the cookie table and smiled with tears in her eyes when she seen the table full of cookies. We stayed and celebrated for a few hours before heading home to have some family time before my wife had to meet her transport and we had to say "see you later".

...THE END...

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO COME SHORTLY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. TELL ME WHO SHOULD FIND LOVE NEXT BOBBY OR TANK.


	15. first chapter of sequel is up

Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the sequel is up. Please come join me on the adventure that is Tanks story.


End file.
